Pasanda
by Danaide
Summary: Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix.


Titre : **Pasanda**

Genre : **Shounen-Ai** \ OS \ **SasuNaruDay**

Note : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé** : Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix.

**OXO**

**Pasanda**

La pièce était inondée d'une douce lumière d'un jour de printemps. Par la fenêtre ouverte une brise se faufilait, rafraichissant et apaisant l'atmosphère électrique du lieu.

Naruto se tenait près de la fenêtre, son azur fixant sans vraiment voir le paysage devant lui. Une plaine verte recouverte de fleurs aux différentes couleurs.

… _Nous avons besoin de parler. _ Il croisa les bras sur son torse comme une manœuvre de défense, se protéger de la personne en face de lui. Cette dernière soupira mal à l'aise, sa voix au timbre grave retentit faisant sursauter le blond. Admirait-il réellement le paysage ?

« Il faut qu'on parle Naruto… »

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça…Vas-y parle »

…_C'est juste une discussion._ Naruto s'avança vers son interlocuteur prenant une chaise pour s'assoir.

« Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

_Il sourit poliment._ Ses lèvres esquissèrent un fin sourire, il ne signifiait rien. Le blond le regarda un instant, depuis quand savait-il sourire ? Il le fixa arpentant les traits de son visage d'homme. Il avait n'avait pas réellement changé …Toujours aussi capricieux.

_Tu le fixes poliment, plongeant ton regard dans le sien. _ Un long silence s'en suivit, aucun des deux ne voulait le briser. Les yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent là, se demandant comment le sujet allait être abordé…

_Il y a une sorte de fenêtre à votre droite…_Le regard de Naruto dériva vers la fenêtre sur sa droite. Le temps était splendide pourtant il était coincé dans cette pièce contraint de n'en sortir qu'après l'entente de la décision de son ami …Ce dernier se leva allant se servir un verre à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Alors qu'il va à gauche tu restes là sans bouger…_Le blond le regardait faire sans esquisser un geste, un désagréable sentiment lui serrait le cœur. _Entre les limites de la peur et de la honte…_Son azur perdait peu à peu de son éclat, il le savait au fond c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. La rage s'emparait progressivement de lui, il voulait partir au plus vite. _Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es venu…_

Une larme salée se fraya un chemin sur sa joue halée, il l'essuya rageusement d'un revers de manche. Il cherchait ardemment dans ses souvenirs l'acte ou les paroles qui l'avaient mené à cette situation. _Où ai-je fait une erreur…_Il avait fait tout son possible pourtant il avait échoué, ce n'était pas sa faute …_ j'ai perdu un ami._

La voix de son interlocuteur résonna de nouveau. Son estomac se noua, il appréhendait la suite.  
><em>Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume.<em>

« Je ne peux pas Naruto …Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi…J'ai fait tout mon possible »

_Fait-lui savoir que tu sais mieux..._ Le blond l'écouta attentivement débiter des tonnes d'excuses pour masquer sa lâcheté. _Car après tout tu sais vraiment mieux que lui…_Il se leva renversant sa chaise, son chakra se mélangeait à celui de Kyûbi preuve qu'il était furieux.

« Arrêtes ! Tu n'as jamais essayé ! …Tu te contentes juste de tout critiquer et t'isoler ! …Je ne te savais pas lâche à ce point ! Vas-y fais comme bon te semble …Je n'en ai plus rien à faire désormais… »

_Essaie d'oublier sa justification…_Le blond essayait de reprendre son souffle en colère contre lui-même, contre ses yeux dont ne cessaient de s'écouler des larmes. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible devant lui. _Sans lui accorder l'innocence_. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se termine ainsi ?

_Alors qu'il commence à lever la voix…_Naruto criait sa rage, extériorisant tout ce qu'il avait refoulé en son fort intérieur depuis toutes ces années. Son vis-à-vis le regardait faire avec un étrange calme, une sérénité qui ne faisait qu'accroitre sa douleur. _Tu baisses d'un ton et lui accordes un dernier choix …_Il tomba à genoux, couvrant son visage de ses mains tremblantes.

« Si tu pars c'est pour ne plus revenir…Tu briseras tout ce qui nous aura uni autrefois, je ne supporterais pas un autre caprice… »

_Conduis jusqu'à que tu perdes ton chemin…_Sa voix tremblait, ses épaules étaient encore secouées par quelques sanglots silencieux. Il espérait, priait de toute ses forces pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision sinon tout serait fini…Tout serait relégué au rang d'amer souvenir. _Ou finis-en avec ceux que tu as toujours suivis…_

_Il choisira une des deux options. _Le blond attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas, il releva les yeux …Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sang affluait dans ses tempes créant un affreux mal de tête. _Et tu commenceras à te demander pourquoi tu es venu…_

Il se releva avec peine. Le rire des enfants qui jouaient au loin emplissait la pièce, la brise d'un nouveau printemps séchait ses larmes. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres meurtries, Sasuke n'en faisait décidément toujours qu'à sa tête, alors ainsi soit-il …_ Et tu commenceras à te demander pourquoi tu es venu…_

**Fin**

**Joyeux SasuNaruDay !**

**A l'année prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer. **


End file.
